Sorry About the Reservations
by thegirlwhowaited2000
Summary: John and Molly are about to have a romantic night out, but plans change when John messes up their reservations. So, what's going to happen next? Rated M for adult-ness.


"Sorry about the reservations," John said to Molly. "I could've sworn they were for tonight." Turns out, when John made the reservations, he booked them for last night. Oops. Instead, they got back into the cab and headed back to John's flat.

"It's alright," Molly replied. "We could always just get some take-away."

"Yeh, I suppose so, Molls," John replied. The cab dropped them off at 221B. Sherlock had left for a case in Italy this morning, which he said should take a few days, so Molly was staying for the week.. They walked inside and Molly immediately took off her coat. John went to the kitchen and poured them each a glass of wine. He looked at Molly and did a double-take. She was faced away from John, looking at the bookshelf. He hadn't seen what she was wearing earlier, but the dress she had on was absolutely stunning. It was strapless, stopped just above her knee, and hugged her body in all the right places. John just stopped and stared, his eyes trailing down her body, landing, of course, on her ass. He just stood there, mouth gaping open like a fish. Molly turned around and saw him.

"Oh, like what you see, do you?" She asked, walking towards him. She took a glass from him and took a sip. She leaned closer to him, "Well, you're in for a real treat then." She covered his mouth with a passionate kiss, and when they broke apart she put down their glasses and dragged him to the couch. John flopped down on the couch and Molly immediately straddled him, and began to kiss him again even harder this time. Molly could feel John growing hard beneath her as she removed her lips from his and began to suck and bite on his neck, leaving marks all the way. She reached forward and began to swiftly unbutton John's shirt, still sucking a mark on his neck. She stood John up, got down on her knees, and then removed his pants and boxers, revealing his rather large cock. She took a hold of it in one hand and began to pump it. "Ohmygod," John moaned.

Molly smiled and continued to bite and suck on on his skin, pumping his member casually before taking his head into her mouth. -John says various sexy things- Molly stops and looks up at John. "Am I doing this right?" John looks down at her "Yes, why wouldn't you be?" She stopped completely and placed her hands on her thighs. "I'm a virgin." -John goes through various stages of confusion and shock- "Really? Wow. Molly Hooper, you are one talented virgin," John replied. Molly grinned and went back to sucking John off. John entwined his fingers in Molly's brunette hair, tilting his head back in pleasure. John let out a guttural moan and suddenly heard the sound of footsteps bolting up the staircase. John gasped and Molly turned around but before they could move Sherlock burst through the door "JAWN ARE YOU OKAY?!" Sherlock stops and grins from ear to ear. "If you needed time alone, John you should've said something." John's face turns from a light pink to scarlet while Molly brushes her hair back. "Oh no, please don't stop. I think it's quite cute." Sherlock then swiftly walks into the kitchen and makes himself a cup of tea and swiftly moves to the couch, watching the pair with hawk-like eyes. Molly continued to go down on John, and although he was enjoying it John couldn't help but keep looking over at Sherlock, feeling rather uncomfortable. Sherlock kept his gaze solely on John, as if taking notes in a notebook. John repositioned himself so that Sherlock's eyes couldn't meet payed no mind to Sherlock and began to do very wicked things to John's cock with her moaned even more and his hips began to jerk as he got closer to release. Molly giggled, her mouth still on his member sending vibrations through it. John pulled Molly's head closer so the rest of his member was in her mouth. Sherlock took his eyes off John and realized that his own dick had become hard, but instead of hiding it he sat there legs spread wide open. John could feel his pleasure climaxing but before he could a loud moan was heard from the couch. Sherlock was flustered covering his area and turning bright red. "I'm- i'm sorry" He muttered feeling like a child. John gave a full-hearted laugh and then gripped Molly tight, closing his eyes and cumming in her mouth. Molly coughed and spluttered as John's cum hit the back of her throat. She tried to swallow, but she ended up running to the bathroom to spit it into the toilet. "Eugh!" She said. "How do girls even swallow that?" She asked as she walked back into the living room. Molly walked into the room and saw John in there, pants still around his ankles, and Sherlock running out of the room in hysterics. She wasn't sure if he was laughing or crying. John watched with wide eyes and picked up his pants, fastening his belt. "God, I hope he was laughing."  
"Me too," Molly said. "Oh, and I thought you said Sherlock wasn't coming home for a few days? Hmm?" John chuckled. "Well he's not the best with promises, he usually goes where he wants when he wants... this time there was a consequence." John sat down on the couch and covered his face with his hands. "I hope we didn't damage him too much.."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sherlock sat on his bed. He felt the silky white covers with the palm of his hand. "God..." He whispered to himself. He could feel himself getting sweaty. "What the hell did I just see..." He blurted out loud. He liked it. He should not have, but he liked it...alot. Sherlock laid across his bed, and rested his head on the pillow. He let out a large breath, and unzipped his pants. He pulled them down and off of his feet. He felt his cock through the fabric of his boxers. He sighed in relief as he took off his boxers, letting his erection he had spring free. He wrapped his hand around it firmly, and started to pump himself. The image of himself underneath John wrapped itself in his mind. "John..." He murmured spitting on his member and pumping it even faster. Sherlock wanted John to love him the way Molly loved him, he would give anything to please John like that.

He wanted to wrap his lips around John's cock too. He wanted to make John feel like he was at the top of the world. He wanted to make him see stars. Just thinking about it was going to make Sherlock go crazy. He stopped pumping his hand, and pushed his thumb at the top of the head. He pressed it harshly and started to make circles with his thumb. He moaned as loud as he could, without making the others hear him. He figured that wasn't enough, so he started to stroke himself as hard as he possibly could. His head was full of sweat as he worked himself off.  
"John...oh god John...ugh" He breathed out as he tried to stroke faster. He knew he wouldn't be able to take it much longer. He let out one last long moan as he came all over his stomach. "Fuck" He remembered he was still wearing his shirt. "I'm going to have to clean that..." He sat up and threw his shirt off, put his pants back on, and wondered what exactly he was going to do next.

John and Molly never heard a thing, and as John made tea for both of them, a sense of discomfort settled in the pit of his stomach, as like guilt. He walked back over to Molly and handed her a cup. "Thanks." Molly smiled politely and scooted over for John to sit down. "So what now?" John chuckled nervously. Molly smiled, "I don't know...We could watch a movie or something."

"Right, want to watch Lion King? That's a favorite of mine." John smiled. "I still have a VHS tape player, I can't bring myself to throw it out. "

"I love that movie!" Molly exclaimed. "I used to watch it all the time!"  
"Great!" He got up and reached behind the large TV to reveal the dusty tape, John brushed it off gingerly and popped it into the tv. He then scurried into the next room and grabbed an oversized sweater-knit comforter and snuggled up to Molly, Letting her rest her head on his shoulder, with his arms wrapped tightly around her.


End file.
